Ein neuer Anfang
by Miss Evangeline Mooney
Summary: Sara muss lernen, dass sie endlich etwas in ihrem Leben ändern muss, und wagt den ersten Schritt.!erster Teil umgeschrieben!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: gehört nicht mir sondern wie-hieß-er-noch aus Amerika.**

**Ein neuer Anfang**

Sara war auf dem Weg zu dem Büro ihres Chefs Grissom. Sie musste nur noch diesen Bericht abgeben, dann hatte sie endlich Schichtende und würde essen gehen. Und vielleicht konnte sie Grissom, für den sie schon seit einiger Zeit schwärmte, endlich überreden mit ihr zu kommen. Sie hatte ihm gegenüber schon oft Andeutungen gemacht und versucht mit ihm zu flirten. Manchmal ging er darauf ein, doch meistens leider nicht. Und in letzter Zeit war er nicht einmal mehr zu einem kleinen Flirt zu bewegen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er begann von seiner Seite aus anzudeuten, dass er keinerlei Interesse an einer Beziehung zu einer Kollegin, oder vielmehr Untergebenen, hatte.

Doch Sara wollte sich dadurch nicht abschrecken lassen. Er müßte ihr schon klar ins Gesicht sagen, dass er keinerlei Interesse an ihr hatte. Und sie bezweifelte, dass er dazu in der Lage sei. Also würde sie es weiterhin versuchen und irgendwann würde dann der Tag kommen, an dem sie ein richtiges Date hätten. Vielleicht war dieser Tag heute.

Sara erreichte das Büro, klopfte an, öffnete die Tür und erstarrte.

In dem Raum vor ihr saßen Grissom und Cath und küßten sich.

Sie ließ den Bericht fallen, rannte die Flure entlang zum Parkplatz und zu ihrem Wagen.

Sie startete und fuhr los um so viel Raum wie möglich zwischen sich und die beiden zu bringen. Alle möglichen Gedanken rasten ihr durch den Kopf, doch der deutlichste war:

Was zur Hölle hatte das zu bedeuten? Hatte Gris sie nur hingehalten mit seinem Gerede, dass er sie nicht verletzen wollte und einfach noch nicht bereit sei für eine Beziehung? Wie lange hatte er schon etwas mit Cath? Und was genau war „etwas"?

Sara fühlte sich betrogen und zutiefst verletzt. Es schien dass Grissom schon seit langem dieses falsche Spiel mit ihr getrieben hatte. Er predigte Enthaltsamkeit am Arbeitsplatz und hinter ihrer aller Rücken trieb er es mit Cath. Dieser Mistkerl!

Die Fahrbahn vor Saras Augen wurde immer verschwommener und sie begriff dass sie weinte. Sie sah sich um, um zu sehen wo sie in ihrer Gedankenlosigkeit gelandet war. Sie erkannte, dass sie sich ganz in der Nähe des Restaurants befand, in dem sie für diesen Abend einen Tisch reserviert hatte. Sie beschloß dort hinzufahren. Es wäre doch schade um die Reservierung, und sie hatte sich schon darauf gefreut. Hauptsächlich, weil sie sich erhofft hatte mit Gris dorthin zu gehen, doch sie wollte sich den Abend nicht noch mehr von ihm verderben lassen. Dieser Mistkerl hatte schon genug Unheil in ihrem Leben angerichtet!

Kurze Zeit später hielt sie vor dem „City-View" Restaurant, so benannt, da es sich in den oberen Etagen eines Hochhauses befand, von denen aus man einen wunderbaren Blick auf die Stadt hatte. Doch das war nicht das besondere an dem neuem Restaurant, welches jetzt schon sehr beliebt war, vor allem bei Pärchen: es bot jedem seiner Gäste uneingeschränkte Privatsphäre, denn statt eines großen Eßsaals gab es viele kleine zimmerartige Unterteilungen, und die am Rand der Etagen gelegenen hatten sogar einen Balkon. Diese waren wegen ihrer Aussicht noch teurer als die ohnehin schon teuren Tische. Doch Sara hatte sich einen schönen Abend gönnen wollen und einen dieser Tische reservieren lassen.

Sie ließ sich zu ihrem Tisch führen, bestellte sich eine Flasche Wein und nahm sich vor diesen Abend zu genießen und nicht mehr an Gris zu denken. Doch eine halbe Flasche Rotwein später waren ihre Gedanken schon wieder bei den Ereignissen des Abends.

Gris und Cath. Wie konnte das nur sein? Wie konnte sie sich nur so in ihm getäuscht haben? Eine solche Hinterhältigkeit hätte sie ihm niemals zu getraut. Und auch in Cath schien sie sich getäuscht zu haben. Sie hätte niemals vermutet, dass sie mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für Gris hegen könnte. Aber es schien dass Sara nun nicht mehr um die Tatsache herumkam, dass die zwei ein Paar waren. Und trotzdem, es war zu unwirklich. Wie sollte sie sich nun in Zukunft den beiden gegenüber verhalten? Ihnen sagen, was sie gesehen hatte? Nein, die beiden wollten es offensichtlich geheimhalten, und was hätte sie davon? Der Gedanke daran, von Gris ins Gesicht gesagt zu bekommen, dass er Cath liebe, war einfach zu viel für Sara. Aber sie bezweifelte, dass sie sich in ihrer Gegenwart benehmen konnte wie immer. Man würde ihr mit Sicherheit anmerken, was sie wußte, und wie sie sich dabei fühlte. Plötzlich wurde sie schrecklich wütend. Wie konnte er nur! Mit Cath! Was hatte die, was sie nicht hatte? Dann kam ein Lächeln auf Saras Gesicht, ein trauriges, wehmütiges Lächeln. Da wären zum einen Cath gutes Aussehen, ihre natürliche Eleganz, ihr Talent, mit jedem Mann vollkommen einfach in ein Gespräch zu kommen und mit ihm zu flirten. Und dazu kam dass Cath alles andere als dumm war. Dagegen stand es um Sara nicht sehr gut: sie wußte, dass sie intelligent war. Doch natürlich war es der erste Blick, der bei jeder Begegnung zählt, und so sah doch jeder zuerst die große, doch recht durchschnittliche Frau, mit ihrer eher forschen Gangart und der nicht wirklich Figur betonenden Kleidung. Nur wenige nahmen sich die Zeit sie richtig kennen zu lernen, und auch dann kamen die meisten nicht damit klar, dass sie zuerst für ihren Job lebte. Es war nur klar, dass sich Gris für Cath entschied. Und auch all die anderen Männer, die es nicht lange, wenn überhaupt, mit ihr aushielten, hatten allen Grund dazu. Sara Sidle war ihrer eigenen Meinung nach das genaue Gegenteil einer attraktiven Frau. Sie hatte geglaubt, in Gris einen Mann gefunden zu haben, der sie so akzeptieren könnte. Der nicht viel ums Aussehen gab, der ihren Intellekt zu würdigen wußte, der ihre Liebe zu ihrem Beruf nicht nur nachvollziehen, sondern auch teilen würde. Doch ganz offensichtlich hatte sie sich sehr in ihm geirrt.

Und so blieb die Frage. Was sollte sie nun tun? Und plötzlich war ihr die Antwort vollkommen klar.

Jim Brass wollte grade zu Gris, als dieser an seiner Tür klopfte." Hallo Brass. Sagen Sie, haben Sie Sara gesehen? Ich habe einen Bericht vor meiner Bürotür gefunden, der mit ihrem Namen unterschrieben ist. Ich wollte sei darauf ansprechen, aber ich finde sie nicht."

Brass sah ihn ernst an." Ich kann es Ihnen genau sagen. Im „City-View" Restaurant. Sie steht dort auf einem Balkonsims, und es sieht nicht so aus als würde sie die Aussicht genießen."

Als Gris und Brass am Restaurant ankamen, wurden sei von einem Polizeibeamten erwartet.

Brass ging auf ihn zu" Berichten Sie mir was passiert ist! Wie kommt Sara auf den Gedanken akrobatische Übungen in einem Restaurant zu machen?"

„Vor ca. einer halben Stunde bemerkte das Pärchen im anliegenden Raum, dass Miss Sidle auf den Sims ihres Balkons stieg. Sie riefen sofort den Manager. Als dieser nichts ausrichten konnte, rief er die Polizei. Ich sprach mit Miss Sidle, konnte von ihr aber nicht mehr erfahren, als dass sie mit einem ihrer Kollegen sprechen wolle."

Gris nickte. „Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt zu ihr."

Der Beamte sah ihn verlegen an. "Tut mir leid Sir, aber sie sagte auch, dass sie weder mit Ihnen noch mit Catherine Willows sprechen wolle."

Brass seufzte genervt. "Gut, dann rufen wir eben Nick Stokes."

Nach weiteren 20 Minuten traf Nick ein und wurde unterrichtet. Dann brachte der Manager ihn zum Tisch.

Nick sah Sara auf dem Balkonsims sitzen, gab dem Manager ein Zeichen dass er gehen solle und ging langsam zu der Frau hinüber.

„Hey Sara. Schöne Aussicht,hm? Ich hab auch schon überlegt, mir hier einen Tisch reservieren zu lassen. Um Natalie hierhin einzuladen. Du erinnerst dich an sie? Ich hab sie dir mal vorgestellt, und ich glaube, das könnte echt was werden." Er unterbrach sich um Sara anzusehen, doch die sah ihn weiterhin nicht an, hatte nicht einmal zu ihm gesehen seitdem er das Zimmer betreten hatte. Also beschloß er einfach weiter zu reden, bis sie endlich reagieren würde.

„Ich mag sie sehr. Sie ist wirklich nett, hat ziemlich interessante Stories zu erzählen. Und das beste: Sie mag sogar Football! Ist das zu fassen? Ein echter Glücksgriff …"

„Und was für ein Zufall, hübsch ist sie auch noch", unterbrach nun Sara, sah ihn aber weiter hin nicht an.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Nick, mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Gibs doch zu: wenn sie nicht einen hübschen Hintern hätte, hättest du sich doch nie angesprochen. Als ob es dir wirklich wichtig wäre, was für einen Charakter sie hat, und welche Hobbys; sähe sie nicht gut aus, würde sie dich kein Stück interessieren."

„Na hör mal, das ist jetzt doch ein bißchen grob. Ich mag sie wirklich, obwohl ich zugeben muß, dass sie auch attraktiv ist…"

Da drehte sich Sara wütend zu ihm um und begann ihn anzuschreien: „Siehst du?! Ihr Männer seid doch alle gleich! Ihr erzählt dass es euch an Frauen wichtig ist ob sie Humor haben und intelligent sind, doch in Wirklichkeit wollt ihr doch nur eine mit nem hübschen Vorbau! Ihr predigt das Eine und meint das Andere. Du bis genauso schlimm wie er!"

War er gerade noch eingeschnappt, begann Nick nun endlich zu ahnen was Sara beschäftigte. „Es ist also eine Männer Geschichte. Ist es wieder Hank? „

„Hank? Nein, das ist schon lange vorbei. Der interessiert mich nun wirklich nicht mehr."

„Ok, dann sag mir wer dich interessiert."

„Ach Nick, das würdest du sowieso nicht verstehen," und mit einem Seufzer drehte Sara sich wieder um.

Jetzt trat Nick noch näher heran und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Versuch es doch mal, dann werden wir sehen. Es geht um Gil, ja?"

Obwohl Sara es natürlich nie zugegeben hätte, war ihre Schwärmerei für den Boß ihren Kollegen nicht entgangen. Sie hätten ihr wirklich gewünscht, dass die Sache zwischen den beiden geklappt hätte, denn sie waren sich sicher, dass es beiden nur gut tun könne. Doch zu ihrem gemeinsamen Bedauern, hatte sich nie etwas entwickelt.

Er spürte, dass Saras Schultern unter seiner Hand zu zittern begannen.

„Willst du es mir erzählen?"

„Ja, Ok, es geht um Gris. Du hast vielleicht bemerkt, dass ich nicht nur kollegiale Gefühle für ihn habe. Oh Gott, wahrscheinlich hab ich mich so schrecklich aufgeführt dass jeder es mittlerweile kapiert haben muß. Naja, bis auf Gris selbst. Zumindest bis vor einer Weile. Denn dann hat er mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass es keinerlei Interesse an einer Beziehung habe. Naja ich hab mich auch damit abgefunden, aber ich schätze ein Funken Hoffnung ist immer geblieben. Bis jetzt." Fügte sie mit Nachdruck hinzu.

„Und warum hat sich das geändert? Was ist passiert?"

Jetzt verlor Sara endgültig die Kontrolle und fing an zu weinen.

„Ich hab ihn gesehen. Zusammen mit Cath! Er hat sie geküßt. In seinem Büro."

Nick war baff. So hatte er von den beiden nicht gedacht. Zwar bekam man ab und zu mit, dass die beiden miteinander flirteten, aber er hatte immer gedacht dass alles auf freundschaftlicher Basis blieb. Kein Wunder, dass Sara so aufgelöst war. Er selbst begann sich zu fragen, wie gut er seinen Boß wirklich kannte und musste außerdem feststellen, dass er wütend wurde. Er hatte von Gris immer nur Gutes gedacht und ihn für einen ehrlichen Mann gehalten. Doch dieses falsche Spiel mit Sara und ihren Gefühlen ging ihm eindeutig gegen den Strich.

„Sara, ich verstehe voll und ganz, dass du wütend bist auf Gris. Aber das läßt sich schon irgendwie regeln!"

„Wenn ich nur wütend wäre, wäre alles in Ordnung. Damit könnte ich umgehen. Aber ich stelle fest, dass da immer noch Gefühle für ihn im Spiel sind. Ich bin rasend eifersüchtig auf Cath! Oh ja, Miss Perfect bekommt doch immer, w as sie will! Sie muss nur einmal mit den Fingern schnipsen, und schon liegen ihr alle Männer zu Füßen. Warum musste sie sich ausgerechnet an Gris heran machen? Sie kann doch jeden haben! Warum musste sie den einzigen nehmen, bei dem ich eine Chance gehabt hätte…"

„Ich bitte dich Sara! Es gibt reihenweise Männer, die sonstwas darum gäben mit dir auszugehen. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Sara lachte hart auf. „Ja, natürlich. Dann zeig sie mir doch mal, diese Scharen von Männern. Ich sag dir, wie es wirklich ist: Niemand, niemand will etwas von mir .Alle Männer wollen Frauen wie Cath, die mit ihrem Hintern wackeln wenn sie an ihnen vorbei läuft. Du selbst magst doch auch schöne Frauen. Und ich, ich werde immer allein sein." Mit diesen Worten fing sie erneut an zu weinen.

Nun nahm Nick sie endgültig fest in die Arme und sagte einige Minuten lang nichts. Als er merkte, dass sie sich beruhigt hatte, löste er sich von ihr und sah ihr in die Augen. „Wenn es dir wirklich so viel Kummer bereitet, gibt es nur eine Sache, die du tun kannst."

Sie sah ihn an. "Ja,. Ich weiß." Dann sah sie nach unten und sprang…………………………

…………………..auf den Balkon, stolperte und landete in Nicks Armen. Der zog sie in das Zimmer. "Das war die richtige Entscheidung. Was nun?"

Sara überlegte. ER würde dort unten sein. Wenn sie gleich vor ihm stehen würde, was würde sie dann in seinen Augen sehen? Mitleid, weil sie so verzweifelt war? Zorn, weil sie nicht daran gedacht hatte, wie es denen erging, die sie verlassen würde? Oder Erleichterung, weil er sie fast verloren hatte? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie durfte nicht schon wieder damit anfangen. Jetzt war endgültig klar, dass er nichts für sie, sondern alles für Cath empfand. Sie musste endlich einen Schlussstrich ziehen.

„Nick, hast du etwas zum Schreiben für mich?"

Als Nick wieder hinunter kam, sahen Gris und Brass ihn erwartungsvoll an. Doch er reichte Gris nur wortlos ein Blatt. Der erste und einzige Satz lautete:

Hiermit reiche ich, Sara Sidle meine sofortige Kündigung ein.


	2. Chapter 2

**an: erst mal danke für die reviews, immer wieder eine freude für und kleine autoren. dies hier ist das letzte kapitel in dem das pairing und "Dies Sache" mit dem Kuss geklärt werden**

**2 Monate später**

Sara war nach ihrer Kündigung nach Boston gezogen. Sie wollte von vorne beginnen, und der extreme Klimawechsel war für sie der symbolische Schlußstrich. Sie bekam das Angebot an der Harvard Universität Vorlesungen zu halten, und wollte zuerst ablehnen. Es erinnerte sie so sehr daran, wie sie Gil kennen gelernt hatte. Doch dann änderte sie ihre Meinung. Sollte sie sich etwa ihr ganzes Leben von diesem Mann bestimmen lassen? Schließlich war sie nach Boston gezogen um sich seinem Einfluß zu entziehen. Also nahm sie das Angebot an.

Als sie an einem Mittwoch Abend, 2 Monate nachdem sie LV verlassen hatte, an ihrer Wohnung ankam, hörte sie schon vom Flur aus ihr Telefon . Sie beeilte sich die Tür aufzuschließen und fragte sich dabei, wer der Anrufer sein könnte. Sie kannte hier in Boston nicht viele Leute, nur einige flüchtige Bekannte noch aus ihrer Studentenzeit.

Als sie endlich den Hörer abnahm, ertönte am anderen Ende Nicks stimme.

„Hi Sara, wie geht's? „

„Nick, Mensch, dich hätte ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Was für eine Ehre„

„ Ich mußte mich ja zwangsläufig melden. Du bist seit 2 Monaten weg und hast kein einziges Mal was von dir hören lassen."

Sie seufzte. „Ach Nick, ich wollte halt mit diesem Kapitel meines Lebens abschließen. Und alle schlechten Erinnerungen hinter mir lassen"

Nick fragte leise: „Und gehören deine Freunde etwa auch zu den schlechten Erinnerungen?

Sara ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen: Natürlich nicht. Aber es gab hier auch einiges für mich zu tun. Als ich aus Vegas zog..."

„Du meinst flüchtete, „warf Nick ein

„..aus Vegas _flüchtete__"_fuhr Sara fort, „und ohne irgendwelche Pläne hierher zog, mußte ich mich als erstes um eine neue Wohnung und einen Job kümmern. Da hab ich das wohl irgendwie versäumt.2

Nick unterbrach sie:" Naja, ist ja jetzt auch nicht mehr zu ändern. Willst du gar nicht wissen, wieso ich anrufe?"

Sara grinste: „Na weil du so große Sehnsucht nach mir hast."

Am anderen Ende lachte Nick auf. Sara dachte bei sich, wie sehr sie dieses Lachen doch vermißt hatte. Es war ihr schwer gefallen, all ihre Freunde hinter sich zu lassen, aber sie hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen.

"Natürlich hab ich dich vermißt, aber der Hauptgrund ist der: du hast dich geirrt"

Sara runzelte die Stirn: "Ok, du rufst nur an um mir unter die Nase zu reiben, daß ich mich bei irgendeiner Sache geirrt habe? Ts, so rechthaberisch habe ich dich gar nicht eingeschätzt."

"Nein, nicht irgendeine Sache. _Die_ Sache"

„Nick, wenn du willst, daß ich dieses Gespräch mit dir fortsetze, rück endlich mit der Sprache raus. Wobei habe ich mich geirrt?"

„Bei Gil und Cath."

Das war's. Der Punkt, vor dem sie sich gefürchtete hatte. Er hatte das Thema angeschnitten, welches sie am meisten schmerzte, und über das sie nicht einmal nachdenken wollte.Sie schluckte, um das Kratzen im hals los zu werden, daß sie plötzlich verspürte. Dann versuchte sie uninteressiert zu klingen, als sie fragte: "Ach, und wobei genau hab ich mich geirrt?"

„Sie sind nicht zusammen. Waren es nie und werden es vermutlich nie sein."

Nun konnte sie sich nicht mehr verstellen: „Ach ja, und der Kuß? Den hab ich mir vermutlich eingebildet, oder was?"

„Das habe ich nie behauptet", entgegnete Nick. „Aber er hat nicht das bedeutet, was du dachtest."

Dann berichtete er ihr was in der Zwischenzeit geschehen war, und von dem Gespräch mit Gil, das er einige Tage zuvor geführt hatte. Anfangs hatte Gil Saras Kündigung einfach hingenommen. Er dachte bei sich, daß sie wohl gute Gründe gehabt hätte. Aber im Laufe der Zeit kamen ihm Zweifel. Nach und nach kam er zu der Überzeugung, Schuld an ihrem Fortlaufen zu sein. Die Situation zwischen ihnen beiden war immer gespannter und komplizierter geworden. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt. Er hatte sie einfach zu lange warten lassen. Dann hatte er sich aufgerafft und war zu Nick gegangen. Schließlich war er Saras bester Freund und war auch dabei gewesen, als sie sich beinahe von einem Balkon gestürzt hatte. Er wußte sicherlich, was der Grund für ihre Kündigung gewesen war. Nick zögerte erst. Er wußte nicht, ob er Gil von dem Gespräch zwischen ihm und Sara berichten sollte. Es war sehr persönlich gewesen; vielleicht sollte Gil lieber von ihr selbst davon erfahren. Aber dann machte er sich klar, daß sie niemals dazu bereit wäre, Gil davon zu erzählen. Und dann würde es zwischen den beiden nie zu einem klärenden Gespräch kommen. Als Gil erfuhr, daß Sara den Kuß von ihm und Cath beobachtet hatte, war er zugleich erschrocken und erleichtert. Erschrocken, weil er geglaubt hatte, niemand würde je von diesem Vorfall erfahren, erleichtert, weil er mit etwas viel schlimmeren gerechnet hatte. Denn dieser Kuß hatte wirklich keine Bedeutung gehabt.

An der Stelle unterbrach Sara Nicks Erzählung.

„Keine Bedeutung? Nick, wie kann ein Kuß keine Bedeutung haben? Und ich weiß doch, was ich gesehen habe.Was du da erzählst macht keine Sinn für mich."

„Das liegt daran, daß du mich nicht hast ausreden lassen. Ok, was an diesen einem Abend passiert ist, weiß ich nur von Grissom. Es lief ungefähr so ab:….."

Gil saß allein in seinem Büro. Er hatte die fällige Arbeit für diesen Tag beendet und wußte nicht, was er die restliche Zeit seiner Schicht tun sollte. Er überlegte nach Hause zu fahren. Aber wozu? Es war doch eh niemand da, der dort auf ihn wartete. Gris zog Bilanz von seinem bisherigen Leben. Er war Leiter eines der hoch angesehensten Kriminallabore in ganz Amerika. Auf seinem Gebiet konnte er sich ganz klar einen Experten nennen, von dem sich andere noch viel abgucken konnten .So viel zu seinem Berufsleben. Doch wie sah es mit seinem Privatleben aus? Auch hier, ganz klar: er hatte keins. Keine Familie, zu der er Kontakt hatte, keine eigene gegründet, weder eine ernsthafte Beziehung noch etwas kurzes Belangloses hatte er mit einer Frau in den letzten Jahren gehabt. Die einzigen Leute, die er seine Freunde nannte, waren gleichzeitig auch seine Kollegen. Doch abgesehen auf vielleicht ein paar Abende mit Brass, an denen sie sich in dessen Büro zusammen einen Drink genehmigten,, hatte er zu ihnen keinen Kontakt außerhalb des Labors. Nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fragte er sich, woran das lag. Und nicht zum ersten Mal wußte er die Antwort bereits: er ließ es einfach nicht zu. Ließ es nicht zu, daß ihm andere Menschen näher kamen, ihn besser kennen lernten oder seine private Seite sahen. Weil immer dann, wenn er sich jemand anderem öffnete, die Gefahr bestand, daß er verletzt wurde. Also zog er sich lieber einem seiner geliebten Insekten gleich in einen Kokon zurück und ließ niemanden herein. Für seinen Job war dies sicher die richtige Einstellung. Gefühle hatten in einem Labor nichts zu suchen. Während er darüber nachdachte, daß sein Privatleben aber nicht so aussehen sollte, klopfte es an seiner Bürotür. Cath schwenkte in der Hand einen Ordner und verkündete: „So, hier ist mein Bericht für den Jefferson- Fall. Ich mach mich dann auf den Weg nach Hause."

Als sie den Ordner auf Gils Schreibtisch ablegte und dabei ihrem Boß und Freund genauer ansah, spürte sie sofort,daß etwas nicht stimmte.

„Hey Gris, was ist los?"

„Wie?" kam von ihm, als Gil merklich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. „Ach, mit mir ist gar nichts".

„Ich schätze, du vergißt, daß es mein Job ist zu bemerken, wenn Leute mich anlügen. Also, rück raus mit der Sprache. Was bedrückt dich?"

Ihr Gegenüber seufzte schwer. „Ich habe nur gerade bemerkt, daß ich in meinem Leben nichts erreicht habe."

„Nichts", rief Cath aus. „Na hör mal, du bist auf deinem Gebiet einer der Besten, die Arbeit die wir hier verrichten ist hervorragend. Wir lösen vielleicht nicht alle Fälle, aber eine so gute Aufklärungsrate wie wir kann wirklich nicht jedes Labor aufweisen. Das soll nichts sein?"

„Ok", gab er zu. „Bei meiner Arbeit hab ich vielleicht war erreicht. Aber außerhalb davon? Keine Familie, nicht verheiratet, nicht mal eine Beziehung. Nichts. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll um das zu erreichen."

„Aber es ist doch nicht so, als würde sich keine Frau für dich interessieren. Mir kommt da zum Beispiel eine ganz bestimmte Brünette in den Sinn…."

„Sara? Tja, das ist interessant, daß du gerade sie erwähnst. Sie hat mir oft genug zu verstehen gegeben, daß sie mich mag. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Bis jetzt habe ich es noch jedes Mal geschafft, sie zu verletzen. Dabei will ich das doch nicht."

„Gil, was genau empfindest du für Sara?" fragte Cath ihn mit ernstem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

„Liebe, oder Freundschaft?", hakte sie nach.

„Cath, ich weiß es wirklich nicht!"

„Ok, dann halt anders: was empfindest du für mich?"

„Du bist eine Freundin für mich. Die beste, die ich habe."

„Na also. Fühlst du das gleiche für sie?"

Gil nahm seine Brille ab und seufzte. „Das ist das Problem: ich bin mir nicht im klaren, ob es Freundschaft ist, was ich fühle. Es ist nicht dasselbe wie bei dir, aber ob es Liebe ist?"

„Gut, dann halt Plan B", sagte Cath und beugte sich gleichzeitig plötzlich rüber zu Gil.

„Hey, was soll…."Weiter kam er nicht. Cath hatte ihn mit einem Kuß zum Schweigen gebracht. Beide bemerkten nicht, wie sich hinter ihnen die Tür öffnete und eine geschockte Sara Sidle versuchte die Fassung zu wahren. Sie bekamen auch nicht mit, wie sie die ihren Bericht auf den Boden fallen ließ und die Tür hastig wider schloß.

„Und, was hast du dabei empfunden?", fragte Cath, nachdem sie ihren Freund wider freigegeben hatte.

„Naja, ohne deine Gefühle verletzten zu wollen", antwortete der noch immer überraschte Grissom. „Aber berauschend war es nicht."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Jetzt stell dir Sara vor. Glaubst du, bei ihr wäre es auch nicht so berauschend?"

„Ich und Sara küssen! Naja, das ist schon eine…nun ja…" stammelte Gil, und wurde rot. „etwas merkwürdige Vorstellung. Also, ich weiß nicht. Ich denke….es wäre anders. Ganz anders. Oh je, Cath, ich glaub ich bin mir ziemlich sicher daß ich in Sara verliebt bin."

„Gut", sagte Cath, stand auf und ging zur Tür. Dabei sah sie ihn über die Schulter noch einmal an. „Dann weißt du ja, was du zu tun hast."

Grissom nickte." Ja, ich denke schon."

_(Ende der Rückblende)_

Sara saß regungslos auf dem Sofa. Gil war in sie verliebt. In sie. Nicht in Cath. Das war etwas, was sie erst einmal verdauen mußte. So reagierte sie auch erst beim dritten Mal auf Nicks Frage

„Halloo! Sara! Also, was wirst du nun tun?"

„Ich? Was ich tue?" Fragte sie, und wurde immer lauter. „Warum hat er nichts getan? Verdammt, Gil wußte doch ganz genau, was ich für ihn fühle! Und er hat es nicht für nötig gehalten mir zu sagen, daß er diese Gefühle erwidert?"

„Komm, du kennst doch Gris. Er war noch nie gut darin, anderen zu zeigen was er fühlt. Deshalb hab ich dich ja auch angerufen. Damit du den ersten Schritt machst. Wir alle hier haben jahrelang mit ansehen müssen wie ihr beide Katz und Maus spielt. Und jetzt, wo ihr beide endlich wißt, daß ihr euch liebt, seid ihr immer noch nicht zusammen, weil ihr euch nicht aufraffen könnt das zuzugeben, was wir alle schon längst wissen: daß ihr einfach nicht ohne einander leben könnt. Also, ich habe alles getan, was ich tun konnte. Der Rest liegt bei dir. Ich wünsch euch beiden alles glück der Welt. Mach es gut, Sara."

„Warte Nick, du kannst doch jetzt nicht…!" Doch er hatte es schon getan. Einfach aufgelegt. „Toll", murmelte Sara. „Einfach toll. Und was jetzt?"

Sie saß noch einige Minuten still auf ihrem Sofa, bevor sie das Licht löschte und zu Bett ging.

Am nächsten Morgen brauchte sie einige Sekunden um sich wider an das Gespräch vom Vorabend zu erinnern.

Gil war in sie verliebt! Sie konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Abwarten, bis er sich endlich meldete? Sie war schon seit Monaten in Boston und er hatte nicht ein Mal versucht sie zu erreichen. Also dem Rat von Nick folgen und selbst was tun. Doch zuerst mußte sie aufstehen und zur Arbeit gehen. Wenn sie das hinter sich hatte, konnte sie sich noch immer einen Schlachtplan überlegen.

Als Sara am Unigebäude ankam, wurde sie von einem ihrer neuen Kollegen begrüßt.

„Guten Morgen Miss Sidle."

„Guten Morgen Professor Peters."

„Ich habe Neuigkeiten", verkündete er. Oh, super. Als ob ich noch mehr davon gebrauchen könnte, dachte Sara bei sich.

„Es hat sich ein weiterer Gastdozent dazu entschlossen, für die nächsten Monate an unserer Universität zu bleiben. Ich dachte, vielleicht könnten Sie ihm helfen sich einzugewöhnen, schließlich haben Sie das grade hinter sich."

„Ja natürlich. Mach ich doch gern", erklärte sie sich bereit.

„Ich wußte, daß ich mich auf Sie verlassen kann. Unser neuer Kollege befindet sich im Aufenthaltsraum. Vielleicht können Sie ihm das Gelände zeigen".

Sara nickte. „Mach ich."

„Wunderbar. Dann bis später", dankte der Professor und verabschiedete sich.

Sara machte sich auf den Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum. Dabei überlegte sie, wie sie nun weiter vorgehen sollte, in Hinsicht auf Grissom. Sie wog gerade ein Telefongespräch gegen einen Besuch ab, als sie ihr Ziel erreichte. Und stehen blieb. Und zum zweiten Mal im Laufe der letzten 2 Monate erlebte sie einen großen Schock beim öffnen einer einfachen Tür.

„Gris! Du bist der neue Gastdozent?"

„Hi Sara. Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen", erwiderte der sichtlich gutgelaunte Grissom.

„Natürlich freue ich mich dich zu sehen. Aber was machst du hier?"

„Was glaubst du, warum ich nach Boston gezogen bin?"

Dann verstand sie endlich und lächelte. Jetzt würde alles gut werden.

Formularbeginn


End file.
